casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Glen Thomas
|children=Charlotte Miller |occupation = Porter (2017-18) |placeofwork = Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2017-18) |died = Emergency department, Holby City Hospital, Holby, UK |deathcause = Cardiac arrest caused by malignant brain tumour |spouse = Robyn Miller (wife) |name = Glen Dylan Lloyd Thomas |centric = }}Glen Dylan Lloyd Thomas (20 February 1987 – 31 March 2018) was a porter who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. In June 2016, Glen met Robyn Miller in the ED of Holby General Hospital whilst she was setting up her mortality café. They later entered a relationship. By October, wedding plans had set in for them but he left town at the last minute. In November 2017, Glen returned to Holby, to Robyn's surprise. Biography Glen first met Robyn in the ED as she was coming out of a lift. They bumped into each other and he apologised, although she was busy putting up the flyers for her first mortality café that evening. He attended the mortality café meeting at The Hope & Anchor that evening and revealed to Robyn that his wife had died six months before and he was sorting things out at the hospital earlier that day. He later gave Robyn his number so she could inform him about the next mortality meeting. (CAS: "The Best Day of My Life") He attended the meeting the following week and shared an awkward kiss with Robyn. This resulted in her apologising and she walked out and returned to work. (CAS: "You Make Me Sick") When Robyn's colleague David Hide worried about her friendship with Glen, David tried to track down the doctor who treated Glen's late wife. However, it transpired that he was never married. He tried to explain his actions to Robyn, but she ordered him to leave. (CAS: "Where the Truth Lies") In late AugustEvents partially took place in an episode that aired in July, but took place in-universe in August. Glen was admitted to the hospital after falling and sustaining some facial lacerations. At first they presumed that he was drunk but upon reviewing his CT scan, they discovered that he had a brain tumour. When he woke up, he was informed but he told them he already knew. Later on, David informed Robyn about him being in the department, and he explained his actions from before and his diagnosis. She forgave him and they shared a kiss later in the day, and she tried to persuade him to have treatment. (CAS: "Sticks and Stones") In September, Robyn took a few hours off work to go with Glen to get his biopsy results. He was told that he had two years to live, something which upset Robyn and made her think about what they could do with the time they had left. (CAS: "Fall on Me") The following week, Robyn decided to take some time off work so she and Glen could travel to Disneyland Paris. (CAS: "Strike Three") : "Too Much Love Will Kill You")]] In October, Glen lied to Robyn about being at a rugby match so she wouldn't come with him to see the oncologist. He was informed that he had months to live, not years. On his way back, he collapsed and had a fit in the corridor and was found by Dylan and David. When Robyn met him in the ED, he told her to leave as he wanted some alone time which deeply upset her. Just before his scan, Dylan encouraged Glen to reconcile with Robyn after he found the ring he had for her. He contacted Robyn by text, but by the time she'd gotten to the ED he'd been taken in the lift up to the neurosurgical ward. Whilst in the lift, Dylan was forced to perform an emergency operation which saved Glen's life. Whilst he was recovering, Robyn sat at his bedside with her "marry me?" banner which she'd put up in the pub earlier ready to surprise him. (CAS: "Too Much Love Will Kill You") By the following week, wedding plans had set into motion and they planned to get married later that day. During her shift, Robyn discovered that she was pregnant and although Dylan encouraged her to tell Glen, she decided to keep it from him and reveal the news as a wedding present. Just before the wedding was due to take place, Glen wrote a note for Robyn and gave it to David. Robyn was heartbroken as Glen had told her that he'd left and therefore wouldn't be marrying her. (CAS: "The Big Day") Later in the month, Robyn tried to track Glen using the tracker on his phone. Max and David came across a man who had Glen's phone. Although he initially denied knowing Glen, he admitted that he and Glen had gone to chemo at the same place. He also revealed that Glen had decided to leave and gave his possessions to him to throw away. (CAS: "Night of the Loving Dead") . (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13)]] In February 2017, whilst searching for Charlie the day after his stag, Dylan found Glen beaten up outside a pub in Barry. The next day, Dylan told Glen that Robyn was pregnant and the child was his. Having previously resigned himself to his fate, Glen was now determined to see his child before he died. With the baby due in May, Dylan decided to contact his old tutor and renowned surgeon Zsa Zsa Harper-Jenkinson to help extend Glen's life. Zsa Zsa sympathised with his plight and flew to the UK to operate on him for free. She told him that the procedure had a 50% chance of causing catastrophic brain damage, Glen tossed a coin and agreed to the operation. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) In March, Dylan called Glen to tell him that Robyn had given birth prematurely. One night, Dylan secretly took Glen to visit his daughter on the neonatal ward. The following month, Glen had the operation. As Dylan asked him questions to monitor his speech and memory functions, Zsa Zsa noticed a bleed and Glen began to seize. Although Zsa Zsa managed to remove a large portion of his tumour and extended his life, Glen was left in a coma. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) In June, Glen regained consciousness but he had lost all vocal capacity and had diminished movement on his entire right-hand side. He attended speech therapy sessions and learned how to speak properly again. However, after he injured his knee during physiotherapy, he decided to give up. Dylan, determined to see Glen reunited with Robyn and his daughter, convinced him to press on. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) : Series 32, Episode 13)]] In November, Glen returned to Holby on the day of Charlotte's christening. Robyn wanted nothing to do with him as she felt that he abandoned her and Charlotte. When Dylan gave her a heartfelt video message from Glen that he had recorded months prior, she allowed him to witness the christening, much to his delight. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 13) The following week, Robyn and Max were not impressed when Glen started working at the ED as a porter. However, after he helped to save the life of a priest, Max gave him a chance. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 14) In December, Glen helped Max talk to Polly, the ED's new barista. Later, he invited her to join him, Max and the team in The Hope & Anchor. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 15) She left the following week after she felt overwhelmed by Max. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 16) On Christmas Eve, Robyn invited Glen to visit Charlotte on Christmas morning. Later, she decided to take Charlotte to his flat for a few hours instead. When she arrived at his flat to collect Charlotte, she was stunned by the effort he went to decorate the apartment. Glen offered to stay with Max and let her keep the place. Instead, to his delight, Robyn asked him to live with her and Charlotte. The two then shared a kiss. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 17) In February 2018, Glen was uncomfortable with Charlotte not sharing his surname, and Robyn confronted him when he told the nurses that their daughter's name was Charlotte Thomas. Glen decided to propose to Robyn, but Robyn saw through his plan and told him about her struggle to raise Charlotte in his absence. He offered to take her surname if they got married. Robyn agreed, and the two became engaged again. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 25) In March, the day of Glen and Robyn's wedding arrived. In the morning, after having a seizure, he went to Dylan who carried out a CT scan. When the scan showed a midline shift, Dylan told Glen that it required immediate medical attention, but Glen chose to prioritise his wedding. At the altar, he tried to tell Robyn about his condition but bottled it, and the two were married. On the way to their honeymoon in Devon, Glen experienced another seizure, and Robyn tried to make a U-turn to the hospital. However, their car was hit by an oncoming van. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 29) After the crash, they were taken to the ED, and Robyn begged the team to prioritise Glen's treatment. An MRI scan showed that his cancer had spread to his brain stem, leaving him with only days to live. Glen initially agreed to undergo surgery to extend his life but, fearing that he wouldn't be the same person afterwards, he decided to let nature take its course and signed a DNR form. On their way out of the department, Glen made a speech but immediately had a violent seizure afterwards. After he stabilised, he was moved to a side room with Robyn and Charlotte. After saying goodbye to his friends and colleagues, he peacefully passed away, with his wife and daughter by his side. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 30) Behind the scenes Owain Arthur initially portrayed Glen Thomas on Casualty for just over four months in 2016. He reprised his role the following year and continued to portray Glen until the character's death in March 2018. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Guest porters